Finch
|status = Alive |gender = M |height = |dob = 1954 |dod = |nationality = British |family = Munroe (boss) Ben Mitchell (friend) Paul Evans (colleague) Jack Harvey (colleague) Stoppard (colleague) Jackie Philips |affiliations = Munroe (boss) SO19 |enemies = Viktor Skobel Alexei Jimmer Collins Nadya Prushnatova Yuri Gorsoy Levi Stratov Jamahl Tyler |voice = Nicholas Denney}} Finch is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a supporting character in The Getaway: Black Monday. Finch is a member of SO19 and works for Munroe. He is a colleague of the newly transferred Ben Mitchell and he specialises in surveillance work. Finch is actually disliked by most of Munroe's team. They call him useless and an idiot throughout Mitch's story. Despite the criticism, Finch uncovers the information needed about an arms deal taking place between Yardies and Russians. Early Life Not much is known about Finch's early life. At some point he joined the police force and became an expert in undercover surveillance work. He began working for Munroe and helped assist him in various jobs over the years. At some point prior to 2004, it would appear that Finch must have messed up several times. This is due to the fact that Harvey and Evans appear to dislike him immensely and insult him upon seeing him at every opportunity. 2004 He is first mentioned in the mission, The Latvian Cowboy, where he speaks with Munroe over the police radio and reports that Levi Stratov has just entered the scrapyard. Munroe then sends Mitch and Stoppard over to arrest Levi. Afterwards, he speaks with Mitch and Harvey in the back of a black van where he tells them what the current situation is with Jackie Philips. He has been spying on the Construction Site and tells them about the infamous Nadya Prushnatova. Mitch then goes into the site to rescue Jackie. When Jackie tells Munroe about a bath house owned by the Thieves in Law, Munroe says he'll get Finch to keep an eye on it. Finch and his team put bugs in the bath house and uncover some crucial information about an arms deal taking place between the Yardies and Russians. All they know is that it is taking place at lunch time but they don't know where the deal is taking place. Finch reports this information to Mitch after the death of Munroe. Mitch then tells his team that he'll find out where it is. Mitch then gets the information out of Tyler by threatening him and he and his team head on over to the Borough Factory. Finch is not seen or mentioned again after this. Mission Appearances *The Latvian Cowboy (Voice) *Finding Miss Philips *Desperate Measures Finch's name is mentioned in a cutscene from Under Ground Activity by Munroe. Munroe wants him to watch a bath house owned by the Thieves in Law. Trivia *It is never revealed what Finch's first name actually is. *Due to the surveillance work carried out by Finch at the bath house owned by the Thieves in Law, he uncovers some information about an arms deal taking place between the Yardies and Russians. Ultimately, this information is crucial and saves Eddie O'Connor's life as well as stopping the arms deal from taking place. *The bath house Jackie suggests he watches is never seen throughout the game and its location is never revealed. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Police